Jeff the killer and The Slenderman
by JJ Dragon
Summary: Creepypasta. Jeff is out to visit his family's graves, getting a little sidetracked on the way. However, Liu's body has been taken. Jeff must collect the pages left behind to find out who -or what- has taken his brother. Will he succeed? Or will he fall dead in the hands of an immortal being? Blood/gore/sexual scenes/horror/angst.
1. HELP ME

It was a wet October afternoon. The train journey was long and dull. Jeff sat alone, in an empty carriage, looking out of the window at the rain the pattered onto the window. The train passed a field where a group of boys were playing football. His cold eyes glanced over the happy faces before they faded from view. His gaze fell and his mind wandered into the deep depths of his mind that had been held shut for many years.

"_Come on, Jeff! Let's play!"_

"_But Liu… I'm terrible at sport"_

"_So am I! But we're not out to impress! Come on!" _

"_Well… alright! But only because you asked!" _

A sigh emitted from his throat; A sigh of forgotten regret.

"_See, Jeff? You won! You beat the other team!" _

"_I did…?"_

"_Yes! I knew you could do it!" _

Jeff's fists clenched. He looked out of the carriage window again, trying to take his mind off of the painful memories. It was disturbing to him and almost frightening. When he got these memories, it meant the feeling had left him. He took a deep breath. No, the feeling had not left him. He was not left alone with only pain for company. The feeling was simply… resting.

"Damn it…" He muttered. His body was trembling, but he refused to believe it was from emotional agony. Besides, those events had ended and Liu was never going to return, so why cry?

"_I love you, Jeff!" _

"_I love you too, Liu!"_

"_You're the best brother ever, you know?" _

A single tear formed in his dry, dead eyes. It fell onto his lap. However, his facial expression did not change. Well, how could it? It was a permanent smile. He ran his fingers along the cuts in his cheeks. He felt more tears begin to prick.

"No…" Jeff grit his teeth, holding the tears back. He hated being defenceless against such painful thoughts.

"_Liu, I'm so cold…" _

"_Come here, then!" _

"_Thanks, brother…" _

His breathing was shaky. Another tear escaped and ran down his cheek, just like the rain on the window.

"Stop it…" He growled to himself, wanting the feeling to kick in and stop his agony. But there was nothing. He wandered why it had left him.

When the train stopped, Jeff got out, stepping into the cold. He gave a small shudder and looked up, upon hearing thunder. The train continued its journey as Jeff left the platform. His hood was up, concealing his face as he walked down the dark street. He gulped a little, his chest feeling a little heavy from the experience he had on the train. Not once did he look up.

"_Liu, it's raining pretty bad… We shouldn't go outside…"_

"_Come on, Jeff! It won't hurt!" _

Jeff snarled at the returning memories of his childhood.

"_Liu! Wait!"_

"_Quick, Jeff! Stop being slow!" _

"_Liu! I'm going to slip…!" _

The rain continued to pour, just like it had that day. Jeff remembered that day very accurately. Liu had taken him to the woods in the rain. They had been going up a rather steep hill. Liu was fast, so had no issues with falling. Jeff, however…

"_Jeff? Jeff! Jeff! Oh geez… I'm so sorry…!" _

…He had fallen from almost the top of the hill. He had slipped and fell, tumbling back down and hitting trees on the way down. The result was a fractured knee and skull. Jeff cringed at the memory. He remembered waking up in hospital afterwards.

"I've been in hospital far too many times…" He muttered to himself. The feeling was still vacant and the memories were still plaguing him. Crossing the street, he saw a small, quiet tavern. Sighing, he entered, dripping wet from the rain. He received a few looks, but ignored them and sat in a dark corner by the counter. Hell, if the feeling wasn't going to drown out his pain, the alcohol surely would. He ordered a few shots, drinking them rather quickly.

"Had a rough time?" The bartender asked, making conversation. Jeff scoffed.

"More so than you can imagine…" He muttered, downing a shot.

"Mind if I ask what your trouble is?" Jeff glanced at the bartender. He was young, possibly 20, so must have been relatively new to serving customers. He couldn't have been much older than Jeff, either way.

"…I lost my brother and now that's all I can think about…"

"Geez… That's really bad… Sorry for your loss…"

"Thanks…" Jeff glanced down into the glass of alcohol he was holding. The liquid glistened in the tavern light.

"I had a brother, too… He died in a fire some years ago…" The bartender muttered.

"That's rough… Mine was murdered…"

"Did they ever catch the killer…?" Jeff stayed silent.

"…No. They did not…"

"Wow… Talk about injustice, am I right?"

"I suppose…" The bartender looked at him.

"Hey, why don't you take your hood down?"

"It wouldn't do me any favours… I'm not exactly… Shall we say, "nice to look at"…"

"I see… My name's Michael, by the way"

"Jeff…" Michael beamed.

"Nice to meet you, Jeff. Even with these depressing circumstances" Jeff simply huffed an agreement, downing another shot. There was more silence, while he continued drinking the alcohol. He felt it slowly begin to invade his system. He felt disorientated and his mind went into a blissful numbing sensation.

"Seeing my brother die was like getting shot in the head… painful and bloody…" He mumbled, not making any sense of the words that tumbled from his mouth.

"What…?"

"Isn't it obvious? I killed him…" Michael looked sadly at him.

"Hey, don't blame yourself…" He said. He quickly talked to a man on the other side of the bar counter, asking him if he would cover for him. Michael walked out from behind the counter and sat beside Jeff. "Why blame yourself…? It wasn't your fault…"

"…I've been feeling like this all day…" Jeff admitted. Michael's tone sounded just like Liu's; So gentle and kind. Jeff noticed he even looked like Liu. Was this life's way of torturing him?

"…You're so much like him…"

"Your brother…?"

"Yes… But you are not my brother…"

"Would it be good if I was…?" Jeff hesitated. What kind of question was that? Besides, would it be good if Michael was Liu? No. He would have killed Michael, just like he had Liu. But wouldn't it be amazing to know that Liu was alive?

"…I don't know, Michael… I really don't know… Can we get out of here…?" Michael smiled gently.

"Sure, Jeff" Michael led him outside, back into the cold air. Jeff shivered and they walked to a motel on the far side of the street.

"I have a room here. It's kind of like renting a place…" Michael told him. Jeff simply nodded, hands in pockets, quite wasted. When they entered the motel, Michael talked to the receptionist and received a key. He took Jeff up a few flights of stairs before opening a room door.

"Nice…" Jeff murmured. The room had crème walls and a red carpet. The future in the room matched them theme. There was a balcony, which was blocked out by red curtains.

"It's nothing major, but it's quite nice" Michael smiled, sitting on his bed. Jeff sat beside him, quietly, thinking. Suddenly, he found Michael pinning him to the bed.

"W-what the hell?!" Jeff exclaimed, eyes widening. Michael smirked.

"Let's see what's under that hood of yours" He purred, sitting Jeff up slightly and removing his hood. Michael's smirk merely widened at the sight. "Got a few scars, I see!" He laughed loudly, kissing Jeff roughly. Jeff struggled, growling. He managed to push Michael away.

"What do you want?!" Jeff snarled. His mind began to numb again, but this time, it was painful.

"You, clearly" Michael straddled Jeff forcefully, kissing him again. Who in their right mind would kiss him? Jeff could only wander. Michael moved slightly and began to take off Jeff's hoodie. Suddenly, Jeff began to laugh. Michael frowned. "What's so funny, Jeff?"

"Why are you doing this?" Jeff gave a cold smirk.

"Oh, well I'm into this sort of thing, I'm afraid." Micheal grinned. "I've done it to women, but you're the first guy"

"Oh really? How sick and twisted of you" Jeff's voice was almost song-like. Then, the feeling, which had slowly begun to return, exploded. Jeff's knife was in his hand and he had cut Michael fatally, a fresh wound on him going from naval to chin. Michael choked on blood, red liquid also gushing from the gash. Michael collapsed off the bed and Jeff got up, smoothing down his clothes.

"W-who are you…?" Michael squirmed weakly.

"Me? I'm a serial killer" Jeff lifted his foot and crushed Michael's head with one swift stamp of his boot. "Go to sleep, Michael…"

The night air was just as cold as the air of the day. Jeff had long since left the motel, and was walking on the outskirts of town. The feeling had returned to him, and he was much calmer then before. Leaving town, he wandered in the dark to where he originally planned to go. Clicking his tongue, he silently cursed himself for getting so easily sidetracked, and getting involved with a rapist.

After a while of walking, Jeff came to a graveyard, just outside of a village. He entered, quietly shutting the gate behind him. He looked around at the tomb stones, reading the names. He stopped at the graves he was meant to visit. There lay his parents, dead and buried.

"Hey Mom… Hey Dad…" He muttered, looking down at the graves. He pulled two flowers from his pocket and laid them in front of the graves. He didn't say another word, just simply looked at the grave stones. Then, he quietly walked away from them, then stopped again at another grave.

"Liu…" Jeff was about to sit down by the grave, when he saw the gaping hole where the body should have been buried. He glanced down it and saw pure darkness. The body had been taken. Jeff's eyes widened in shock and anger. Someone had dug up his brother. By the hole, was a simple piece of paper. Jeff snatched it up from the ground. It held only two words.

HELP ME.


	2. LEAVE ME ALONE

It was day, now. Jeff was sat in the far corner of a coffee shop, a hot drink in hand. He had spent most of the night examining the note that had been left at Liu's grave, but to no avail. Who would want his brother's body?

Jeff noticed that the rain was non-stop in the town he was in. It was still raining, and had been all night. He was surprised that there were no flood warnings. His white eyes watched the cars drive by the window, the rain pattering against the pane.

"_It's wet today, Jeff…" _

"_I know, Liu… I know… Hey, let's play indoors, yeah?" _

Jeff grit his teeth, growling quietly. He took a sip of his hot beverage, taking the note from his pocket. He knew that it was impossible to be Liu's handwriting, but why was it left at the grave? Was it some sort of code? A secret message perhaps? Jeff ran his finger over the words, tracing the letters. Then, he paused, feeling something odd. It was like touching wax. He ran his fingers over it once more. Definitely wax.

"What is it for…?" He muttered to himself. Jeff looked at the note and remembered that, painting over wax, would make it show up on paper. Silently, he finished his drink and went over to the counter. There, stood a young woman.

"Can I help you…?" She asked, confused as to why Jeff still had his hood up.

"Do you know any paint stores in town?" He asked. The feeling was nudging the back of his mind, but he needed an answer from the woman, and decided to satisfy his killing urge later.

"Uh, sure… Just a few streets away…" Jeff thanked her and left, hands in his pockets. He walked down the streets, getting many stares. He cursed himself for going out in the day.

He reached the store quickly, keeping his head down. He bought a pot of red paint and a paint brush, then, headed to an abandoned bus stop in the rough part of town. Sitting on the ground, he pried the lid off the tin and dipped the brush into the liquid. He pulled the note from his pocket and smoothed it out, laying it on the hard floor. He dipped the brush a few times, before running it across the page. It was instantly dyed red and the wax writing began to appear.

"Got it…" Jeff allowed the red to dry, before reading the words. Written in messy handwriting was 'THE FOREST, MIDNIGHT' He growled at the lack of information, crumpling up the paper and tossing it away. He stood up, panting in anger. Jeff kicked over the paint tin, red paint splattering everywhere. He threw the paint brush in fury, stamping his foot like a child having a tantrum. A scream of pure annoyance emitted from his throat. For once, his emotions were not controlled by the feeling. He bared his teeth, growling and kicking at the bus stop, like a furious wolf in a cage. Hell, he even sounded like one.

After he'd calmed down, he headed to the only wood in the entire area. It wasn't midnight yet, but he had nowhere else to go. Jeff sat against a tree, gripping his knife, sharpening it on the tree. The blade reflected his cruel, permanent smile.

"Fuck…" He repeatedly cursed, the back of his mind tingling. It was only seven in the evening and his body was desperate to kill. He jumped, suddenly, his phone vibrating in his pocket. Cursing more, he pulled it out, flipping the screen up. The entire screen was static, buzzing and humming quietly. Then, words faded onto the screen.

YOU ARE EARLY.

The screen went black, as if nothing happened. Shocked by what had just happened, Jeff stared at his phone, before putting it back into his pocket. He gripped his knife tighter.

"Come out!" He yelled, getting up. "Come out and show yourself!" Jeff felt a presence behind him. He spun and his eyes widened.

Then, black.

A groan escaped his throat. Jeff got up from cold ground as his eyes focused. He was back at Liu's grave. He cursed, his phone vibrating again. Tearing it from his pocket, he snapped the lid open.

YOU WERE FAR TOO EARLY, JEFFREY.

Growling, he checked the time. It was almost midnight. He cursed over and over, walking back to the forest. What annoyed him most was that he could not remember what had happened just before he blacked out. He remembered the message on his phone, but nothing after that. It was like whatever he had seen, did not want to be remembered.

"_Liu, what do I do? I can't solve this puzzle…" _

"_Just keep calm, Jeff. Solving a puzzle needs a calm and collective mind"_

Jeff gritted his teeth.

"Just shut up, Liu…" He growled to himself "Just shut the fuck up…" His chest felt heavy, like it had yesterday, but he ignored it. It was not the time for his memories to drain him again. He broke into a run and raced towards the forest, eventually entering once again. Panting, he headed towards the place he'd sat before. This time, his phone did not vibrate. However, there was a note on a tree. He pried it off the trunk and read what was on it.

LEAVE ME ALONE.

There was some kind of weird, scribbled tree next to "ME". Jeff's fist clenched. He screwed up the note and shoved the paper into his pocket.

"Is that all you wanted?!" He screamed at the sky. He withdrew his knife "Fight me!" Nothing happened. Jeff trembled in anger. He fell to his knees. "What… do you want from me…?" Again, nothing. He had never been this emotional before. Usually, the feeling blocked out any emotion, but the past two days had been different. His body was clearly not coping well. Jeff needed to let out his emotions. Getting up, he exited the forest and glanced at the village down the street.

_**I apologise for this chapter being shorter than the last. Hopefully, the next will be longer. Thank you to all those who have taken the time to read the story so far! It is people who read and review who keep me writing. Thank you ever so much. **_

_**-JJ **_


	3. CAN'T RUN

Two police officers stood on the front lawn of a large house. The past night, all of the occupants had been murdered in a bloody, brutal way, each victim cut up differently.

"Who could have done this, Greg?" Asked one officer.

"No idea, Malcolm. Whoever they are, they're one sick son of a bitch…"

"Agreed… There have been so many murders lately, and no damn clue as to who's committing them!" Greg kicked the ground angrily. "Damn, it makes me sick…" Malcolm nodded, turning away from the scene.

"…Greg, look…" Malcolm uttered, facing the forest. Greg turned too. Both saw a tall, bald figure, watching them from a distance.

"Who is that…?" Greg asked. His colleague shrugged and started walking away. Greg followed, but looked back. He jumped slightly, noticing the tall figure had gotten closer. "Well, that's not freaky at all…" he muttered.

"What isn't?" Malcolm whirled round and his eyes widened in fear. Greg spun to see.

Then, blood splattered onto the pavement like a fallen tin of paint.

At this very point in time, Jeff was sprawled on the grass of an abandoned park. His eyes were unfocused, his mind in deep thought about what to do next. He planned to try and go into the forest again and take a picture of whatever he saw on his phone. Then, he would be able to recognise the creature, even if it made him forget. It wasn't foolproof, by any stretch of the imagination, but it was a plan nonetheless.

"Right…" He got up and walked, decided to return to Liu's grave. The second note he had found had a riddle written on the back, which Jeff had solved. It gave only one answer. 'Grave'. Jeff deciphered that it was referring to Liu's grave, so he headed there. He was getting royally pissed at the creature leaving these messages for him, wandering who, or what, could want Liu's body.

Down the dark hole, was a network of tunnels. Having jumped into the hole of the grave, Jeff wandered how long the maze had been there. Had Liu been buried on top of an entire, unnatural structure? Lights were everywhere in the tunnels, illuminating the pathways. Picking a single path, Jeff walked down it. There path started going downhill, and the killer could hear the faint sound of music. Curious, he followed the sound of the high-pitched notes.

"What the fuck…?" He mumbled, walking into a single tunnel, with a dead end. At the end, was an alter, with a jack-in-the-box perched on top. Gritting his teeth at the bell sounds it was making, he strode over. On the box, was a note.

CAN'T RUN.

Suddenly, the lights in the tunnels exploded. Jeff jumped in surprise. Quickly picking up the now silent box, he began to run back the way he came. He smacked into several walls, but gradually felt the path go back up again. Jeff hoped the map in his head was accurate.

Then, he felt something wrap around him. Struggling, he realised that whatever had got him, was not going to let go easily. He cursed, about to scream at the creature to let go of him, but a hand over his carved mouth stopped him. He kicked, he punched, he tried biting the hand, but it was in vain. The creature clearly had more than one arm, able to hold his own arms, legs, waist and neck.

"Let go of me!" he shouted, his voice muffled. He began gasping, the arms cutting off his air. He choked, coughing heavily. The Jack-in-the-box fell to the ground, Jeff losing the strength to hold it. Soon, he fell to his knees, but still putting up as much of a fight as he could. Everything was becoming a blur, and soon, he lost consciousness.

Just before his eyes lost all focus, he saw a figure in the black. It was an average height male, with familiar long brown hair, and, from what Jeff could guess, light green eyes.

* * *

**I apologise for not updating sooner. **

**In all honesty, I kind of got bored with the plot of the story and didn't think it was very popular.  
**

**However, I checked my reviews and you all inspired me to update.  
**

**I'm very sorry this chapter is short, but it's kind of a signal that I will be continuing the story.  
**

**So, thank you to my reviewers and viewers, as you inspired me to continue the story.  
**

**There will be a better update soon.  
**

**-JJ Dragon  
**


	4. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

Jeff awoke with a groan, eyes swivelling in their sockets as he regained consciousness.

"Where the fuck am I…?" he mumbled, glancing around the room. He appeared to be in a kitchen; Tiled floor, white walls, wooden cabinets, oven, stove and sink. It looked like an average house, most likely built for a large family.

He was tied to a chair, his back to the fridge. Mind clearing, he struggled against the binds, growling.

"Why so frustrated?" Jeff glanced up at the voice. His movement stopped. There, in the doorway, was his older brother.

"Liu…?" For once, since that awful night, a pained and confused look crossed Jeff's face. Liu held a dark smirk.

"Hello, little brother" Liu walked over, flicking his long brown hair from his vision. Jeff looked up into the crystalline green eyes.

"How…?" the killer managed to utter. He was at loss for words, and he wasn't liking it one bit. The elder's smirk simply widened. It was almost as if their roles had been reversed; Liu being the killer and Jeff being the victim. Jeff's mind was beginning to hesitate, unable to plan a move. He watched his older brother move closer, and felt his hand on his cut cheek.

"I couldn't possibly explain" Liu teased "Your one-track wouldn't handle the stress. You'd lose your temper" He was not at all being kind, his tone patronising.

"What do you want?" Jeff was regaining confidence, "the feeling" pushing a few mental pistons.

"I want justice. But since the law can't provide that, I'll have to take matters into my own hands"

"Justice?"

"For killing me" Jeff's breath hitched in his throat. So, Liu was out for murder? The two brothers stared at each other.

"Would you kill me, Liu?" the killer asked, he meant to sound intimidating, but he was weak, and not yet complete again.

"Maybe. But I do not plan on your death being soon" Liu responded. His eyes and voice were cold, drilling into Jeff. The elder brother sneered. "You were always a pain in the ass, you know that?" The younger couldn't avoid the hostility in his brother's voice.

"Why are you being like this?" Jeff murmured. Then, a palm connected with his scarred cheek, Liu having viciously slapped him. He hissed. "What the fuck was that for?"

"For being an insolent little bastard" Liu growled. He took a deep breath, seeming to calm himself. "Alright, Jeff. Here's what's going to happen. You see this house? You're going to live in it. You will maintain it and keep it tidy. During this time, other residents will come to the house. You will do whatever they ask. No matter what it is"

"Go fuck yourself…" Liu growled at the response, pulling a knife from one of the kitchen doors. He ran over and sliced Jeff's arm. The killer snarled, blood spraying everywhere.

"You'll be cleaning that up. What a messy boy you are" The elder smirked. Jeff bristled, "the feeling" finally taking control. Like a wild dog that had just been released, he snarled and snapped at Liu. The binds broke under the pressure.

Jeff launched himself at Liu, who quickly backed away, surprised. The younger brother kicked the elder in the stomach, the punched his face. Liu staggered back, blood running from his mouth and nose. He growled, grabbing Jeff's hair and using the knife to stab him repeatedly. He knew Jeff wouldn't die so easily from a few stab wounds. Blood stained Jeff's hoodie as he kicked and thrashed against Liu's grip. His elbow managed to connect to Liu's chest and he used the reaction to escape. Jeff pulled out the knife draw, holding into flat above his head. Liu was recovering fast, charging at Jeff as he threw the knife draw. The corner collided with Liu's head and he cried out. Jeff smirked.

"You're losing, big brother" he taunted. Liu got up, and spat blood at Jeff's feet.

"Bastard…" he growled, bringing the knife into his left hand. They circled one another, like lions.

"I didn't see you being the violent type" Jeff muttered.

"I didn't see you being that way either when you murdered the family!"

"I regretted it, Liu! The only murder I ever will regret is yours!" Liu seemed to falter, but quickly snarled.

"Damn right, you'll regret it. I'll make you beg for death" Jeff said nothing. He picked up a butcher knife from the ground, and threw it at his older brother. Liu dodged and tackled Jeff to the ground. He pinned Jeff down and held him in a headlock. The killer struggled, fighting.

"G-get off!" he howled. Liu made a strange noise; A mix of a whine and a whistle. Jeff began to feel a tingling sensation in his body, and a tall figure was before him. It had no face, no features and was adorned in a black suit. Tendrils emerged from its back and two wrapped around the back of Jeff's head. All thought stopped, leaving him immobile. Liu grinned.

"Do what you must, Slender…" the older brother muttered. A tendril forced its way into Jeff's mouth. He attempted to bite it, but it was like biting air. Liu's grip on his throat loosened, as the tendril slipped to the back of the killer's throat. He gagged lightly, trying to gain air. Jeff clawed at the creature, but it was a fruitless effort. Another tendril slid into his black pants, and he struggled even more, growling. Liu moved away, allowing the creature to have full control and left the room.

"F-fuck…" Jeff cursed, muffled by the tendril. It rubbed against his tongue and lower area simultaneously, causing a moan to escape the killer's throat, even though his body completely rejected the creature. "The feeling" was screaming at him to regain control, but another sensation was slowly dulling his senses. He never thought he would be so susceptible to such desires.

Then, there was nothing. Jeff collapsed to the ground, the creature and his brother gone. On the floor, was a note. He picked it up. There was a drawing of the creature that attacked him, with "no" written repeatedly around it. He turned it over. On the back, was neat, black writing.

JUST BEHAVE FOR NOW, JEFF. DO AS HE SAYS UNTIL THE TIME IS RIGHT.

Jeff, having no energy, simply curled up on the floor, and passed out once again.


	5. A quick update from JJ

_**This is just an important message from me. **_

_**There WILL be a new chapter soon. Things have just been a bit hectic to update.**_

_**The next chapter is FULL of sex and feels. I warn you. **_

_**In the next chapter will be a character called Kevin. He is NOT an OC. He is from the Slender series "TribeTwelve" on YouTube. Those of you who keep updated on that, will understand who he is (or rather, who he WILL be… Spoilers). Just thought I'd warn you before anyone got angry. **_

_**There will be two sequels to this fanfic. Yes, I've decided to drag out some more plot from my head. They will be called "Jeff the killer and the Pyromaniac" and then "Jeff the killer and The End" I won't divulge much information about them (SPOILERS), but I can say, there will be less smut, more gore. There will also be the return of an old character, but I will not say who they are. **_

_**Once again, a big thanks to those who review and read this fanfic. **_

_**It would be dead without you. **_

_**-JJ Dragon**_


	6. The Drawing

_**Sorry for such a long wait. I've been having a hell of a lot of issues recently. **_

_**Thanks to those who read and review. **_

_**By the way "-S-" means a sex scene is coming up. However, it's not very sexually descriptive and contains some details for the plot. It's less about the sexual activity and more about the emotions of our favourite little killer. **_

_**-JJ Dragon**_

It was a cold Saturday morning. Jeff groaned, sitting up on the mattress, that was situated in the middle of the blank room. He winced, his body aching from the forced activities of the night before. A violent torrent started in his stomach and he felt the need to throw up. He suppressed the urge, however, slowly getting up and dressing himself. His long black hair was sticking up in every direction.

"Ugh... Feel like shit..." he murmured to himself, walking out of the room and into the lounge. On the couch was Liu, smirking.

"How was last night?" the older boy taunted, a smirk across his lips. Jeff glared coldly.

"Oh, fucking fun" he spat "I enjoyed getting raped so you could get paid!" The brunette on the couch simply held his amused expression.

"Well, I had to put the fact you were special to use" he replied.

"Special?" Jeff aired. Liu didn't elaborate, resulting in the killer letting out a growl. "Why would you put your own brother in so much pain?!" At this, the older stood up, furious.

"I could ask you the same question!" He snarled. Jeff went to punch him, put Liu grabbed his wrist and pinned his arm behind his back.

"Son of a bitch..." the raven growled, grimacing as his arm was forced back more than what he could handle. Liu shoved Jeff to the ground.

"Behave, Jeffrey..." the brunette leaned down and brushed some of the dark hair from Jeff's vision. The killer snarled in response. "You're such a beast, Jeff... You've lost all human values... I'd say you were a wolf, but you do not hold the same majestic body. Instead... Hm... I'd say you were a mutt with a temper!"

"Damn it, Liu..." Jeff got up slowly, in pain from last night, still. At that moment, the door of the house opened. Green and white eyes glanced at the being who entered. A young man, barely 20, with brown, frizzed hair, tanned skin and glasses stood in the doorway. Liu smirked.

"Good morning, Kevin" the brunette spoke, melodically. Jeff simply stood, silently. Kevin smirked widely, somewhat maniacally.

"How's my bitch?" he asked, glancing at Jeff. The killer stiffened, gritting his teeth. Kevin was the cause of his pain and the one who had forced him into the "activities" of the previous night.

"Still being fiesty" Liu answered, crossing his arms with a sigh. "He refuses to behave himself, even after all the attempts of taming you did last night"

"I'll solve that" Kevin replied, his voice dark. His eyes glinted with malice and he swiftly moved over to Jeff, grabbing his arms and dragging him to the blank room, that he had awoken in.

**-S-**

Jeff was pinned to the matress, shirtless, despite his attempts to break free from Kevin's grip. He snarled, kicked punched, but to no avail.

"Someone needs to calm down!" Kevin laughed, grabbing a knife from his back pocket and puncturing the skin of Jeff's side. The killer bit back a howl of pain, blood seeping from the wound. The knife was removed. "Going to behave?"

"Fuck... you..." Jeff panted. Kevin's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. The knife went down and punctured Jeff's shoulder. The raven grit his teeth, determined not to expose his pain nor fear. By now, the matress was stained with red liquid. Jeff felt Kevin's tongue drag across the newest wound, and he grimaced.

"You're our little beast, Jeff..." Kevin purred, petting the long, black hair. "Our little dog..." He twirled a lock of the singed hair. Jeff's vision was blurred. Kevin was just a dark shadow to him, his paralyzed form gazing up at the distorted features. He felt his black pants being slid down his hips, but Jeff was barely breathing. He'd never felt so dead. His lithe form was drifting in the space between reality and dream.

At that point, he felt Kevin slam into him, but the scream stopped in his throat. The room was fading from view. He felt angry, but could do nothing about it. He was angry that "the feeling" had left him, once again. He'd been left alone far too often. "The feeling" was what he clinged to, what gave him a reason to never look back.

"_Mom...? Dad...? Liu...?" _He felt tears prick in his eyes, then cascade down his cheeks. Images flashed in his head of their mutilated corpses, the blood everywhere.

"_No..." _he temporarily stopped breathing, his world black and red.

"No..."

"What was that?" Kevin asked. Jeff's eyes focused, almost like his body had restarted. "The feeling" burned the back of his skull.

"No."

"No?" Kevin smirked, about to make a snide comment, but was cut off by Jeff screaming in anger. He overpowered Kevin, pushing him off his body and onto the ground. The killer grabbed the knife from Kevin's hand and impaled his lower stomach. Kevin roared in pain, scrambling away from Jeff. He stood, eyeing the killer.

"Leave, now" the raven growled. Kevin didn't move. "Now!" The brunette's eyes widened and he slunk from the room. Jeff fell to his knees, tears running from his eyes. He stayed there, regaining his senses, slowly. He stood, shakily, slipping his clothes back on, since there was no bathroom nearby to wash himself. He turned to leave the room, but was stopped by the Slenderman, looking down at him.

"What do you want...?" Jeff asked, his voice threatening. Then, a numbing crossed his mind.

_I CAN GET YOU OUT, JEFFREY. _

Jeff's eyes widened, looking up at the faceless being before him.

"You can talk in my head...?" He murmured, dumbfounded.

_IT'S CALLED BEING TELEPATHIC. _

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Jeff rolled his eyes. "Why are you helping me, anyway? I thought you were on their side"

_I WAS. BUT NOW THEY HAVE CHANGED THEIR PLANS. THEY HAVE STRAYED FROM THEIR PROMISES, SO I SHALL STRAY FROM MINE. _

"What promises?" The creature looked around.

_HERE IS NOT THE PLACE TO EXPLAIN. I SHALL EXPLAIN LATER. MEET ME OUTSIDE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. DO NOT GET CAUGHT, SMILE CHILD. _

"Hey, I'm not-!" Slenderman vanished before he could finish. Sighing, he opened the bedroom door and glanced around. He could hear Kevin and Liu having a heated discussion in the kitchen, and he silently crept across the lounge. However, a piece of paper caught his eye. It was a drawing of Slenderman, surrounded by trees. He picked it up, turning it over. On it, was a time and date. Jeff shoved the paper into his pocket and swiftly ran from the house. Slenderman was stood outside.

_READY? _ It asked.

"Let's just go" the killer responded. Slenderman lifted him up onto his back with long, black tendrils. Jeff didn't complain. Before he knew it, they were teleporting; Away from the house and all its horrors.


	7. FOLLOWS

_**Thank you ever so much for your devotion. I'm sorry for such long waits between chapters, but life has been getting in the way. **_

_**I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. I didn't know what to write and my writer's block didn't help. The next chapter or so will be a lot better and I will work on them immediately.**_

_**-JJ Dragon**_

"Goddamn it!" Liu's fist collided with the table. He snarled at Kevin in anger. The male shrank back.

"I'm sorry! He surprised me!"

"You pathetic piece of shit! All you had to do was stop him escaping and you couldn't even do that!" Liu picked up the table and threw it at Kevin. Kevin managed to dodge, rapidly apologising and begging for his life. At that moment, a tall, thin creature adorned in a top hat and polkadot suit entered the room. He looked like he'd just been to a carnival.

_**What's the trouble, brother?**_ the creature asked. Unlike Slenderman, he was able to speak aloud, instead of inside another's head. His face had a smile and happy eyes painted onto it.

"My prey got away from me!" Liu grumbled. Kevin's eyes widened as Liu's form blipped suddenly, as if he were a computer game, glitching.

_**Keep it together brother**_ the creature put his hand on Liu's shoulder.

"Splendor, I try. But it's pathetic little humans like him who piss me off!" There was more glitching. "Ugh! This stupid skin is starting to falter!"

_**Perhaps it's time to let the skin go...? **_

"No! Not now... not after all the trouble it took to get it!" Kevin could only watch the creatures. Liu sat down in a chair by the table. "What now...?"

_**Well,**_ Splendor began _**we just have to capture them again. A good knock to the head should do that Jeff kid**_

"And brother Slender?"

_**If we keep a source of fire nearby, he won't advance**_

"Alright. I'll think of a plan and inform you when I'm ready" Splendor nodded and exited the house. Liu turned and smirked at Kevin, his features glitching.

"So, what's our plan, Liu? Are we still going to use the train?"

"Yes, Kevin. But first, we get Jeff. Then send him on the railway to death"

Jeff had not expected Slenderman's home to be a simple apartment in a city centre. He'd expected a treehouse, or some kind of eloquent mansion, where everyone would be wearing velour.

The killer was sat on a beaten couch, energy drink in hand, finally relaxed. Slenderman was sat opposite him, in a single, ruined chair.

"So, what promises did Liu make to you?" Jeff demanded.

_HE PROMISED TO RELEASE MY FAMILY FROM THEIR PRISON_ the being responded, calmly.

"What prison? What family?" The killer leaned forward in his seat, his interest peaked.

_A LONG TIME AGO... MY FAMILY AND MYSELF WERE IMPRISONED INSIDE AN ANCIENT RELIC. A FEW CENTURIES PRIOR TO THIS ONE, THERE WAS AN OPPORTUNITY TO ESCAPE. I DID, BUT MY FAMILY DID NOT_

"Right..."

_LIU APPEARED TO ME ONE NIGHT AND PROMISED HE COULD RELEASE MY FAMILY. BUT WE NEEDED YOU_

"Me?" Jeff frowned slightly, taking a swig of his drink.

_HE NEVER TOLD ME WHY, BUT I HELPED HIM ANYWAY. I WANTED MY FAMILY, HE WANTED REVENGE. HE PROMISED ME MY FAMILY, BEFORE GETTING REVENGE. BUT THAT WAS AN APPARENT LIE... _

"Wait... so he just appeared to you? You don't know how he came back to life?"

_I'M AFRAID NOT _

"Fuck..." Jeff sighed, sagging. "What's our next move, then?"

_WE SHOULD LAY LOW FOR A WHILE_

"That's it? Lay low?" He stood, enraged. "I'm not going to just sit here! I was tortured in that house!" The killer growled. "If my brother wants to play killer... I'll gladly counter his move..." The raven solemny moved to the window, watching the city below. "Why me..?"

_YOU'RE SPECIAL, JEFF. I MAY NOT KNOW IN WHAT WAY OR RELEVANCE, BUT I CAN SENSE IT. ANY CREATURE SUCH AS MYSELF WOULD TELL YOU THE SAME_

"But...why is this all happening now...?" There was no reply. He sighed, turning to look at the faceless creature. "It's time we got our own back on them. We need a plan and-"

_JEFF, IT'S NO USE. JUST LAY LOW. ANY ATTACK WILL BE COUNTERED BY THEM, TEN TIMES WORSE._

"Damn..." he smacked his fist against the glass. "Well... I guess we just have to wait..." he silently removed a note from his paper. "What does this mean, anyway...?"

_IT APPEARS TO BE A TIME AND DATE_

"I guess... But for what?" There was silence. Jeff sighed once again and headed for the door.

_WHERE ARE YOU GOING? _

"Out"


	8. DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU

_**Again, I apologise for large gaps in updates. I had severe writer's block... (sweat drop)**_

_**I wish to thank everyone who has actually stayed with this story. I enjoy writing this fic, but then think what I've written is total BS... (laughs awkwardly) However, you guys have convinced me that this fic is good enough, so I keep writing. To be honest, I think the second and third fics will be better. This is more of a background, plot developer fic than anything else, in the trilogy. It just sets the scene for the other two, to be honest. **_

_**Either way, as soon as this fic is finished, I'm starting immediate writing on the second fic. Be sure to check for updates! **_

_**-JJ **_

Jeff wandered down the street. He rarely went out in the day. He often slept through those hours, attempting to catch up on sleep. But he could never sleep more than an hour or so. Nightmares plagued his mind, causing him to wake up in cold sweats and panicked states. He'd never admit it, though.

The raven entered a convenience store, scanning the products in each isle. He didn't particularly know what to buy. He had a fair amount of money in his pocket, but he didn't really want anything. He was adjusted to eating very little, so had a lack of appetite.

Sighing, he finished exploring the isles. He glanced up at the front desk, cigarette packets catching his eye. He'd never smoked before, but he'd trashed his body plenty of times. Besides, it could help him to forget the awful memories of his past and the last few nights of forced sex from Kevin. He gave it a quick thought, then went and purchased a few packets. If he didn't like them, it didn't matter. Along with the packets, he purchased a lighter, then stepped outside.

The weather was fairly mild. Jeff kept his hood up, leaning against the wall of the store, opening a packet and eyeing the sticks inside. He withdrew one, holding it between two fingers and examining every detail. Some teenagers nearby were staring at him, but he paid no interest, pulling out his lighter. He watched the flame form on the contraption, staring into the fiery depths of its hell. Fire. He loathed it yet couldn't get enough of its beauty.

After a moment, he lit the cigarette and placed it into his mouth. The poison and toxins began to enter his system and he gave a faint shudder at the sensation. He took a long drag, much like he'd seen television gangsters do, and blew out the smoke from his charred mouth. He mulled over the feeling it gave him, taking another drag. After the third drag, he concluded that he liked it, the sensations helping him to relax.

Jeff walked home, not really paying attention to his surroundings. Before he reached the apartment, he realised his cigarette was now at his fingertips, the killer having smoked it completely. He groaned, throwing it onto the ground and crushing it. He looked at the packet, wandering if it was safe to have another, when he saw the folded paper taped to the back. A frown formed on his lips, despite his permanent smile. He took it off the packet and unfolded it. On one side was written "DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU". He flipped it over. Jeff read the red writing. "Smoke is bad for you, Jeffrey. Do you like to smoke? Do you enjoy inhaling it? Good. Because you're going to love your surprise!"

"...What the fucking hell...?" the killer growled. He took out his lighter and set fire to the note, then tossed it onto the ground, angrily stomping on it. How in the world could it have gotten on his cigarette packet that he literally just purchased?

After the note was gone entirely, Jeff was a little shaken up. He pulled another cigarette from the packet, no longer caring about his health or safety. He lit it, taking quick drags, his body soon relaxing once again, as he continued back to the apartment.

However, when he got back to the apartment, everything went downhill. He entered the room, locking the front door behind him, only to be face-to-face with Kevin.

"Hello there, Jeffrey." Kevin smirked. The raven froze, completely. A part of him told him to run, as fast as he could. Another part told him to withdraw his knife, and exact his revenge. Jeff said nothing, the cigarette slowly disintegrating in his hand, the ashes beginning to pile up on the floor.

"What do you want, Kevin?" the raven snarled, examining the lithe form in front of him. Kevin smirked, clicking his tongue. He moved forward, gliding through the air, placing his hand on Jeff's cheek. The killer shuddered, recoiling. "Where's Slenderman?"

"So many questions, Jeffrey." Kevin's grin stayed. "There is so little time for me to answer them. However, I can assure you that he is in safe hands… for now" Jeff growled at the response.

"What do you want from me?"

"Now, now, don't fret. We're just going to take a little train journey. That's all."

"The time and date is for the train…? On the note, I mean…"

"Of course. I was foolish enough to leave that out, but perhaps it doesn't really make a difference."

"Cut the crap, Kevin. Get out!" Kevin's grin widened.

"But, my precious, there is a schedule to run by." At that, Kevin picked up a metal crowbar from the ground (one that he'd been concealing the entire time), and stuck Jeff. Jeff's body crumpled, collapsing to the ground, as everything faded to black, for the billionth time.


End file.
